Distant Stars
by virtualhome
Summary: Kisah kasih mereka semakin berbunga-bunga setelah terikat oleh janji suci. [bts; jikook/kookmin]


**Distant Stars**

Ada sepuntung rokok di jemarinya, ia mainkan sehingga bunga apinya membakar kulitnya. Menyakitinya. Dan mungkin dengan begitu Jimin tidak akan teringat pada sakit yang sedang dirasakannya.

 _God_ , _why am I still here?_

Jimin bertanya-tanya tidak pada siapa pun. Kini Jimin bahkan meragukan keberadaan Tuhan, menurutnya kehidupannya terlalu tak berarti begini. Sendirian. Tanpanya. Tanpa—

 _"_ _I'm so gonna marry you, Park Jimin."_

—Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

Hal yang sungguh serupa antara Jimin dan Jungkook adalah mereka sama-sama menyukai musik. Meski berbeda aliran, namun obrolan mereka tetap dapat mengasyikan. Jimin menyukai musik pop, sedangkan untuk Jungkook itu indie.

Pertama kali saling mengenal satu sama lain di klub teater, pada saat itu Jimin merupakan senior yang akan membimbing murid baru yang tertarik pada klub teater.

 _Bertahun-tahun yang lalu._

Tiap hari Rabu, Jimin akan menemukan dirinya berdiri di hadapan calon anggota klub teater, membicarakan apa yang akan mereka tampilkan untuk bulan itu, memberitahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan tidak, hingga kemudian Jimin menemukan tatapan seorang anak lelaki yang memancarkan kedambaan padanya.

Hari Rabu biasa tiap minggunya menjadi hari Rabu yang ditunggu-tunggu. Jimin tanpa sadar terlalu sering menatap balik anak lelaki yang menarik hatinya tersebut. Terkadang terselip senyum-senyum malu dari sang anak lelaki bila pandangan mereka bertemu, dan Jimin sebagai aktor yang lebih senior dalam bersandiwara dapat dengan mudah mengatur raut wajahnya agar tidak terlihat terlalu gembira.

Waktu istirahat tidak jarang Jimin menemukan tatapan anak lelaki tersebut mengarah padanya. Biasanya Jimin hanya akan mengabaikannya meski ia sesungguhnya tersenyum girang dalam hati.

"U-uh, namaku Jeon Jungkook."

Anak lelaki naif nan pemalu yang suatu hari dipaksa memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan anggota klub teater itu namanya 'Jeon Jungkook'. Jimin mengulum senyumnya, berusaha untuk memasang wajah jutek dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada.

"Karena kau terlambat, uhm," Jimin menoleh pada jam di dinding, melihat angka yang menunjukkan bahwa Jungkook hanya terlambat 15 menit, "kau harus dihukum." Katanya masih menahan senyum. " _Show us your acting_. Tunjukkan mengapa kau berminat untuk ada di klub teater."

" _Huh?_ " terlihat Jungkook membelalakkan kedua matanya, ia tidak mengira bahwa ia akan diminta untuk bersandiwara di hadapan banyak orang secepat ini. Sendirian. Ia hanya berkedip dan berkedip. Berdoa agar Jimin mengubah permintaan tersebut.

Jangan salah, Jungkook memang menyukai bersandiwara, mencoba beberapa karakter yang bukan dirinya itu menyenangkan. Tapi di hadapan banyak orang ... _uh ...,_ Jungkook masih belum siap.

" _You heard me_." Jimin mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di tempat, menunggu Jungkook, kesabarannya menipis.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu asyik dengan menyelesaikan satu level di sebuah _video game_ yang dimainkannya tadi. Ia melirik _running shoes_ yang dikenakan Jimin, kemudian diam-diam mengitari pandangannya ke anak klub teater lainnya yang sedang menunggu sesuatu untuk terjadi.

"Uh—uh, aku harus ber- _acting_ bagaimana, _sunbaenim_?"

Masih dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di dada, raut wajahnya tidak berubah, Jimin menjawabnya dengan, " _Well,_ anggaplah kita ini harus bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu, dan kau tidak datang tepat waktu." Jimin melihat Jungkook menelan ludahnya ketakutan, lalu Jimin melanjutkan, "Anggap saja seolah aku ini kekasihmu."

Semua orang di dalam teater bersorak menggoda, ada yang berbisik iri, dan sisanya gumaman yang tidak dapat didengar oleh mereka karena mereka terlalu sibuk pada satu sama lain.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jimin tidak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Jungkook jadi semakin gugup. _Cute_ , pikir Jimin. Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kebingungan harus mulai dari mana ia bersandiwara. _Oh, God_.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk memulai ' _acting_ -nya', namun sepertinya karena memang _acting_ yang ditunjukkannya terlalu aneh untuk disebut sebuah ' _acting_ ', seluruh orang di sekitarnya tertawa, tanpa terkecuali Jimin. Jungkook berdeham gugup, kemudian menarik napasnya dalam-dalam ketika mengintip pemandangan Jimin tertawa senang untuk pertama kalinya; _he looks so beautiful_.

" _Here, like this_." Jimin melangkah mendekati Jungkook, meletakkan satu lengan Jungkook melingkari tubuh Jimin. Mereka saling berdekapan. Ada satu tangan Jimin yang merengkuh tubuh jangkung Jungkook. Jimin tidak dapat mendengar degup kencang jantung Jungkook ketika ia berkata, " _You're my boyfriend, remember?_ "

.

.

.

Kemudian sandiwara itu terealisasikan. Ada dua anak lelaki yang bahagia karena telah dipertemukan dengan cinta sejati mereka pada waktu yang masih dini, kemudian dua anak lelaki itu tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

Kisah kasih mereka semakin berbunga-bunga setelah terikat oleh janji suci.

Suatu hari Jimin terbangun tanpa sang kekasih di sisinya, ada sebuah catatan kecil dari Jungkook yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus datang ke _rooftop_ apartemen yang ditinggali mereka.

Klasik. Sebuah lamaran romantis di pagi hari berangin yang dingin.

Jimin disambut oleh Jungkook yang sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menggigil kedinginan. Mereka berdua tersenyum ketika dihadapkan pada satu sama lain.

Jungkook menggenggam erat tangan Jimin ketika mengatakan kata-katanya. Ada sebuah lingkaran perak yang kini melingkar di jari manis Jimin. Raut wajah bahagia terukir, mereka berdua tidak dapat menahan diri dari tersenyum lebar.

Namun Jimin adalah Jimin, karakternya yang cerewet takkan pernah berubah.

"Kau melewatkan hari kerjamu."

" _Yeah_."

"Hari Minggu kan bisa, bagaimana kalau bosmu memecatmu? Atau ada masalah di kantormu. Dan kau membuatku terlambat untuk latihan—"

Jungkook tersenyum penuh kagum mendengar kekasihnya berceloteh bahkan setelah beberapa menit sebelumnya ia melamarnya dengan cara yang cukup romantis. " _I love you so much_ , Park Jimin."

.

.

.

 _Yeah_ , semua hal indah itu terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kini sebuah roman yang manis harus berakhir tragis.

Jimin masih tidak mengerti mengapa, namun pada saat yang sama ia juga tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

"Kumohon, Jimin!" Jungkook tersentak dan berdecak kesal ketika Jimin menutup pintu tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Mereka pun terpisah ruang. "Dengarkan aku! Ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan!"

" _Shut up!_ " Jimin berseru gusar. " _Shut the fuck up._ "

Ada air mata yang mengkhiasi wajah Jimin, ada pengkhianatan yang menyelimuti hubungan mereka, ada orang ketiga yang masuk ke dalamnya.

Jimin bahkan tidak lagi mencoba untuk menahan isak tangisnya. Jungkook bergeming di luar sana, tidak lagi mencoba untuk menjelaskan pada Jimin bahwa sesungguhnya pemandangan dirinya yang mencium mesra rekan kerjanya itu tidak ada apa-apa. Bahwa hubungan Jungkook dan sang orang ketiga hanyalah sandiwara.

 _Namun_ ,

Jimin jadi berpikir, sesungguhnya hubungan mana yang menurut Jungkook itu sandiwara belaka?

Setelah lebih dari berjam-jam Jimin mengurung diri di kamar, ia pun membuka pintunya, mendapati Jungkook sedang berdiri bersandar pada dinding yang menghadap jendela terbuka. Sebuah puntung rokok yang menyala dihisap dalam-dalam, Jungkook menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Jimin ketika baru menyadari keberadaan kekasihnya.

Buru-buru Jungkook mematikan puntung rokoknya, membuangnya ke pot tanaman yang sudah lama mati. Jimin jadi teringatkan pada faktanya bahwa di antara mereka berdua, Jungkook-lah yang memiliki gaya hidup paling sehat. Jungkook merupakan alasan mengapa Jimin dapat menjauhi rokok dan minumam beralkohol yang terlalu berat.

Jimin pikir mungkin inilah hal yang membuat Jungkook dapat meninggalkannya kemudian lari pada orang lain. Jimin pikir ia mengetahui segala hal mengenai Jungkook, nyatanya tidak.

Mungkin Jungkook membutuhkan orang lain yang mengenalnya lebih baik, dan bila dilihat dari situasi sekarang ini, orang itu bukanlah Jimin.

Seorang junior dari dari klub teater yang dulu dikenal naif dan pemalu kini sudah tumbuh dewasa.

 _So here they are._

"Jimin ..."

Mereka berdua sama-sama terlihat kacau. Sudah lama Jimin tidak melihat Jungkook menangis. Pemandangan sang kekasih yang menangis yang diingatnya terakhir kali adalah ketika mereka diresmikan menjadi sepasang kekasih yang terikat tali pernikahan. Beberapa tahun yang lalu. Namun kali itu berbeda, Jungkook menangis dengan mengukir sebuah senyum bahagia.

Kini semuanya berubah.

Kedua mata mereka begitu sembab. Tangan Jungkook bergetar, bibirnya pun begitu. Ia seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun satu patah kata pun tak kunjung terlontar. Jungkook melangkah perlahan mendekati Jimin yang masih membeku di tempat—terlihat begitu kecewa pada sang kekasih.

 _Say that you love me!_

 _Say that you're still in love with me!_

 _Say that you want to be with me!_

 _Say that I'm your only one—_

Kemudian Jungkook memeluk tubuh Jimin erat, menghirup helaian rambutnya. Jimin dapat mengenali aroma tubuh Jungkook, untuk sesaat ia berpikir bahwa ia berada di rumah, _bersama rumahnya_.

"Maaf _,_ Jimin ...," Jungkook bergumam, "Aku mengacaukan segalanya _._ "

.

.

.

Jungkook pergi karena Jimin bukanlah pilihannya.

.

.

.

Hari Rabu kali ini tidak menyenangkan seperti dulu di masa sekolah menengah dan hari-hari santainya. Jimin terbangun sendirian ketika langitnya masih gelap, ia mendengar gema dering ponselnya berkali-kali dan mencoba mengabaikannya. Hingga ia pun terbangun kembali ketika mataharinya terbit. Langitnya cerah.

Terlalu cerah untuk sebuah hari yang menyedihkan.

Ada sebuah pesan teks dan beberapa panggilan tak terjawab. Secara mengejutkan semuanya dikirim oleh ibu Jungkook yang sudah lama tidak menghubunginya:

 _Fr. Mrs. Kim_

 _Jimin, come here._

 _He needs you_.

.

.

.

 _Its's been a year_.

Tidak mengira Jimin akan dipertemukan lagi dengan Jungkook seperti ini. Mereka berdua mengenakan pakaian formal yang hampir serupa, jas hitam dan kemeja putih. Kemudian ada dasi hitam yang membuat mereka berdua terlihat semakin rapi.

"Hai." Kata Jimin setelah sekian lama ia berdiri di tempat, mencoba tersenyum tapi tak bisa. Ia kemudian segera membekap mulutnya—menahan diri dari berteriak. Ia merasa seperti tercekik menghadapi mantan kekasihnya yang dirindukannya, Jungkook berpakaian sama rapinya.

Jungkook membisu, tidak menjawab sapaan Jimin. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat.

Ia terlihat damai di dalam peti matinya.

.

.

.

 _Rest in Peace_

 _Jeon Jungkook_

 _1989 – 2021_

.

.

.

Jimin tidak tahu bagaimana ia seharusnya hidup tanpa mengetahui keberadaan Jungkook. Apa kabarnya? Apa ia baik-baik saja?

"Itu semua kecelakaan, Jimin."

" _I know_."

" _You should go to sleep_."

Jimin tidak merespon ucapan sang adik, membiarkannya pergi meninggalkan Jimin sendirian lagi.

Jimin menatap langit yang bersih tanpa awan putih. Jalanan masih sepi, kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang dapat dihitung oleh jari. Matahari akan terbit sebentar lagi, namun pemandangan bintang-bintang yang jauh darinya masih nampak.

Hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka yang kesekian, dan Jimin hanya dapat menangisi kenangan-kenangan indahnya bersama Jungkook yang masih tersimpan di memorinya yang kini mulai mengabur.

.

.

.

 ** _fin_**


End file.
